Fly Above the Clouds
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Time flies by as Natsu walks in the forest after his battle with Midas. Weeks are gone since that fateful day as Natsu begins to recalls the people he left behind. As Natsu concludes to face any obstacle in the way, he comes across a dream foretelling a dark future. Is this truly a dream or a possible reality? [Connects to 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer' and 'Along the Path']


The Flaming Dragon Slayer Sub-Arc 2

**A/N: Time flies by as Natsu walks in the forest after his battle with Midas. Weeks are gone since that fateful day as Natsu begins to recalls the people he left behind. As Natsu concludes to face any obstacle in the way, he comes across a dream foretelling a dark future. Is this truly a dream or a possible reality?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Fly Above the Clouds

A single person walks through a deep forest in a movement similar to someone in a trance. This person continues to walk forward seemingly heading nowhere as he takes a deep sigh. He looks up towards the sky as his black eyes stare at the nearby greenery. He looks at this site, which gives him a sense of calmness. However, he knows that the world around him is not as calm as this site, but is more hostile due to the darkness creeping over him and those closer to him. The young man decides to continue his walk as his pink hair waves in the wind and his white scarf begins to flap. Soon, the young man exits the deep forest and enters a sandy beach. He hears the calm waves of the ocean hit the beach giving the man another sense of calmness. He walks onto the beach heading close to the water, but he does not enter the ocean. He simply stays on the edge watching the water in front of him clash with the sand.

The man looks into the wet sand as the water runs near his toes. The moment the water nears him, he can see a shady reflect from the water. He notices his pink hair and white scarf and this includes the fair skin of his body and black eyes. He is none other than Natsu Dragneel, the young mage, who has spent the past few weeks secluded from the world. In fact, he does not even know where he is, but he knows he must hide for the moment. He prefers not to hide, but he does not have much of an option since he is in the middle of an ocean. Sure, he could try to swim out, but it might not be the best of ideas. Natsu looks up from the water and sand beneath him as he stares towards the sea. The bright sun shines upon him as he thinks about the recent events of his life. He has so much on his mind primarily on the people closest to him. These thoughts eventually reach upon the one dragon he is trying to find. Igneel, his father the flaming dragon that raised him and gave him the morals he has. He spent so much time looking for him, but there has been no sign of Igneel. Perhaps, the reason he cannot find the dragon is that he is looking at the wrong areas. His father might not be on the same planet. He looks up towards the sky noticing the white clouds passing by. Perhaps, Igneel is on another planet dealing with other dragons or something along those lines. Natsu wished he could understand why Igneel left, but the best he can do is search for him and find the answers he needs.

The pink-haired mage continues his gaze on the clouds above him as he notices the clouds shaping into familiar faces. Natsu has a smile as the cloud changes into Happy. The blue cat is one of Natsu's closes friends and someone he knows will follow him to the end. It is too bad that Happy cannot follow Natsu this time. The danger is far too great and Natsu is not about to put his best friend into such a danger. Natsu's eyebrow begins to twitch when the cloud changes into Gray. Sure, Gray is a good friend, even if Natsu will never say that, but a strong ally Natsu can always rely on. Natsu smiles as he notices the face of Erza, the scarlet-haired woman who has been like a big sister to him. Soon, the cloud changes as if resembling Erza's scorn, which begins to scare Natsu. She is not even here and still she frightens him. He gives a nervous chuckle as the clouds change again. This time, it resembles Lucy's face causing Natsu to smile again. The two words special someone and mate run through his mind again. Gildarts and Igneel had told Natsu something he did not understand at those moments, but now he does and he believes Lucy is that person. Lucy's smiling face gives Natsu the strength he needs to fight. She has supported him as he has to her. Not only her, but also all of his friends, his guild have supported each other. Together as Fairy Tail members, they have fought against numerous enemies and managed to come on top.

One of those enemies includes Midas, the blue-haired man that nearly destroyed his home. Orion has described to him that Midas is after the Crystals of Power, a powerful orb capable of granting someone tremendous power. Natsu will not let Midas or his allies gain the crystal. The shadow monsters also prove a major threat to the worlds. Natsu clenches his hands as he decides to protect his friends no matter what happens. A few seconds later, Natsu walks away from the water as he sits on the beach. He decides to lie on the sand while looking towards the sky. As the clouds continue to pass over him, Natsu closes his eyes allowing sleep to drag him into the world of slumber.

*SC*

Natsu opens his eyes and realize he is no longer on the beach. In fact, he is sure is not in a familiar place. He wonders where he is and tries to figure out his locations by walking through the foggy area. Soon, the fog begins to clear up as Natsu notices a building in front of him. It is made of stone with numerous wooden buildings surrounding him. Unfortunately, the buildings are on fire. Natsu's eyes widen as he rushes to stop the fires. He begins to breathe in as he tries to suck the fire, but to his surprise, nothing happens. Natsu takes a few steps back as he notices dragon statues on the ground broken into numerous pieces. He approaches the statue only to realize something approaching him from behind. Natsu's hands ignite in fire as he turns around to strike the person behind him, but he stops the moment he realizes it is not a person. A gold dragon stands behind Natsu as its blue eyes stare into Natsu's black eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu surprised to see a dragon in front of him.

"Your magic," said the dragon. "You are the one I felt."

"Huh?" questioned Natsu as he turns his head in confusion.

"I am Rhaviel, King of the Dragons," said the gold dragon. "I am from a species of dragons known as the ultra-dragons. We are dragons beyond the species of ordinary dragons. Unfortunately, our species have been badly damage and only a few millions of us remain."

"That seems a lot," said Natsu.

"You say that, but keep in mind that humans do not only exist on one planet," said Rhaviel. "When you add it up, the total could be a hundred times our population."

Natsu stares at the gold dragon in awe. This must be a deep dream because this feels so real, but at the same time, might not be real. He walks up to the dragon and extends his arm to touch only for the gold dragon to growl.

"Sorry, but I'm not fond of anyone touching me," said Rhaviel.

"Okay, but what do want with me?" asked Natsu.

"One day, you and I will meet in person," said Rhaviel as he walks forward creating an echoing stomp. "Until then, I need you to become stronger. My oracle has foretold the return of an old enemy. This enemy is a major threat to not only my species, but yours as well. My oracle foretold that you are one of seven people who will make a difference in our survival, but something is blocking the rest of her vision. The arrival of the shadow monsters has created a dark aura that is weakening her powers. Soon, she will no longer sense the future."

Natsu remains silent as he takes in the information. Sure, this whole situation is a bit much for him to take, but the least he can do is try and listen. He looks around the burning palace wondering where he is.

"Where am I?" asked Natsu.

"This is a vision the oracle has shown me," said Rhaviel. "My home is in flames from an uncontrollable beast."

Natsu's hands clench at the sound of a dragon's home destroyed. Nobody should suffer such a fate including dragons. Natsu turns his head up as he faces Rhaviel. He knows this might be a dream, but the least he can do is ask.

"Do you know a dragon by the name of Igneel?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry, but I know none by that name," replied Rhaviel.

The two remain silent as the scenery changes to one of a plain. The two stares into the far reaches of the land seeing nothing, but grass and a few trees in the area. Soon, Rhaviel turns to Natsu noticing the pink-haired human's expression.

"Do you miss someone?" asked Rhaviel.

"Yeah, I miss a few of friends," replied Natsu. "I know I won't see them for a long time."

"Do you have a mate?" asked Rhaviel surprising Natsu.

"Well, yeah I do," said Natsu as he remembers the last few days with Lucy.

"Don't lose her," said Rhaviel. "Dragons tend not to get a second chance. I guess this applies to dragon slayers in a way."

"Why me?" asked Natsu. "Why not Gajeel or someone else?"

"You were chosen," replied Rhaviel. "Fate has a lot store for you."

Natsu makes a 'tch' sound as he turns to Rhaviel. The gold dragon notices Natsu's determined expression as the dragon slayer speaks up.

"I make my own destiny," said Natsu.

Rhaviel smirks as he listens to Natsu's words. Perhaps, the young man's heart and determination made him the chosen one. The gold dragon knows Natsu will need all the strength he has if he plans to survive the upcoming conflict. As much as Rhaviel wants to aid Natsu, he cannot risk his species. He can give Natsu an advance warning, but the rest is up to him.

"You should wake up now," said Rhaviel. "You have a long journey ahead of you. Simply look upon the sky. One day, I expect you to rise as far as you can go to become stronger for the people in your life."

Natsu raises an eyebrow at the dragon wondering what Rhaviel meant by the first words, but soon smiles as the last words ring in his ears. Soon, the world around Natsu begins to darken leaving nothing, but an empty space.

*SC*

Natsu wakes up still in the sandy beach. He slowly sits up allowing pieces of sand to drop from his back to the beach. He looks around the beach noticing it still deserted as before. Soon, the pink-haired mage looks towards the sky as his eyes narrow at a figure in the sky. He blinks his eyes trying to clear them only to found the figure long gone. For a second, he could have sworn he saw a red dragon fly through the clouds. It could not have been Igneel. If it was, did Rhaviel lie in his dreams? Then again, it could be a simple dream.

Nevertheless, Natsu stands up from the beach as he walks forward again. His feet touch the cold water, but his body temperature makes up for the cold temperatures of the ocean. A few seconds pass as Natsu finally smiles remembering all of the people he has come across since losing Igneel. For far too long he has been weak. There are so many people out in the world stronger than he is, but he will not surrender. He will become stronger, for the sake of his friends and for the millions of species under the threat of the shadow monsters. Natsu knows now the dark creatures are not the only ones troubling the worlds, but for now, he will help deal with one problem at a time.

"Finally found you," said a voice behind him.

Natsu recognizes the voice and turns around to face Orion. The white-gray hair man walks up to Natsu wearing his usual brown coat that covers most of his body. Orion looks at Natsu wondering why the pink-haired mage is in the water, but decides to ignore it.

"It is nearly time," said Orion. "I finally found some of your future allies. They tend to move quite frequently, but it is a good thing. Anyhow, I'm taking you to meet them. How does that sound?"

Natsu smirks as he walks out of the water and back to the dry beach. Natsu looks back for a moment taking in the scenery one more time before looking back to Orion. The pink-haired mage tells the elder man that he is ready to move on.

"So, who am I meeting?" asked Natsu.

"I'll introduce you when you meet them," replied Orion. "However, I'll ask you this. How do you feel about a shinobi, pirate, saiyan, demon, shinigami, and warrior?"

"Great," replied Natsu with a smile.

Orion smiles back as he turns around giving Natsu the signal to follow him.

"You know, from here on the real battle begins," said Orion as he and Natsu walk on. "Are you ready for it?"

"I'm all fired up," said Natsu as he slams his right fist into his open left hand.

Natsu looks towards the sky once more as Orion disappears into the forest. He watches the clouds fly by as he clenches his hands.

'_I'll become as strong as I can,'_ thought Natsu. _'I will not let any I care for die to these monsters. I'll return to have another fight with Gray. I'll return to have a day with Happy. I'll return to a scary Erza. I'll return to Fairy Tail for more missions. I'll also return to you Lucy. One day, I'll be the best mate for you. We will go on many missions together. We will fight alongside Fairy Tail. I'll beat any idiots dumb enough to attack my home. I'll protect all of you, just you wait.'_

Natsu looks back to the forest as he begins to walk forward. He will fly above the clouds as far as he can for he is Natsu Dragneel the flaming dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

Natsu's adventure continues in…

The Galactic Knights: Formation

*SC*

**A/N: All right, he is the end of the second one shot for Fairy Tail from Natsu's point of view. I think I did quite well on this one. For the past few weeks, I've been a bit slow on my writing. Because of this, 'The Silver Demon' has been a bit off in my opinion. I hope to fix that during my editing process. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading my story and please review.**


End file.
